Little Terran Boy
by SunnyStark
Summary: Some Family fluff between Yondu and Peter. But also a bit with Kraglin Take good care of this little Terran boy. I hope you like this Fanfiction. It is my first one in english. Hugs from Germany!


This is my first Fanfiction in english.  
I hope you like it :)  
Hugs and kisses from Germany  
My friend Simona helped me to make it perfect

**  
**

*

Peter wasn't that long in space. Half a year maybe. At the beginning, he had a lot of problems with the other Ravengers. They hated him. They treated him like they're about going to eat him. But every time they were rude or disrespectful, there was Yondu. He took good care of him. Even when he was annoyed about this crying little 8-years old boy. In the last days, Peter begun too sniffle. It wasn't that bad, just a little cold. He was still normal and played with Kraglin the whole time, even when Kraglin had to work. His first mate Kraglin liked this boy very much. The man with the Mohawk and the Captain are the only Ravengers on the ship who doesn't treat the kid like trash.

"Hey Kid. We will soon arrive on Xander, do you want to come with me and Kraglin?" The Captain asked the boy when they were at lunch in the cafeteria.  
The Boy looked Yondu straight in the eyes and smiled. He always had this 'Angel Smile'. Xander is a big planet with a big city, there are a lot of people. Good and very bad people, meaner than a Ravenger. "Take the hand from Kraglin and don't get lost." He told the 8-years old. "When you will get lost boy, it will be the last time with us on this planet."

The Smile from Peter was about to die for a moment. Because from what he hard the Captain Yondu's voice, but then the blur man smiled. "But when you behave like a good boy and do as Kraglin and I said. You will get a toy." This made the boy smile again. "Thanks Captain." He said and ate his lunch.  
A couple of hours later they have landed on the planet Xander. It was a beautiful place, like Terra. Just a little bit more futuristic than Terra. But little they know that the Xandarian flu was going around. Kraglin who himself an Xanderian had the flu a couple of weeks ago, which Yondu had to take care of Peter so that he won't get infected too. Because in the biology, Xanderian and Terra was almost the same. They just had blue blood instead of red.

When Yondu was with Starkas, he read a lot of books about other species in this universe. A book about Terran and Xanderian biology was there too. Because on the battlefield, you need to know as much as you can to help your team if they ever get injured. There were people around Kraglin and Peter were coughing and sniffling.  
"We should get you a flu shot." Kraglin said with a worried smile.  
"No! I don't like needles!" the boy to his right screamed. "And I don't get sick !"  
"Alright, alright." The man said. "But when you will get sick, don't cry about a headache or fever."  
Peter stuck his tongue out. "I won't." he said.

Yondu and the Ravengers are on Xander because they needed suppliers, like water and food. After a couple of hours they finished the suppliers order. The other Ravengers have brought the suppliers onboard of the ship, Kraglin helped them a bit. Peter watched the Ravengers work and Yondu allowed him to have some 'off hand' time. So he decided to look at the river that was near, the water was so clear. Peter hadn't seen water that was this clear before.  
"Peter! Come here!" said the Captain shouted an hour later and held his hand to peter so that he can take it, Peter came and took the hand once he heard the Captain call for him. His clothes were a bit wet, he have played with the water without falling into the river.  
"Your behavior was very good today. I'm proud of you." He told the 8-years old. "Let's find you a nice toy, you can have something for 500 units." (It's like 30 dollars)

The Lady from the Toy Shop looked at Peter and Yondu. "Aww you have such an adorable boy." She said as the Captain let go of Peter's hand and gave him the permission to walk around the shop to find a toy.  
"He ain't by blood." Yondu said in a very proud voice. "But he is my boy in some kind of way"

Peter looked around the whole shop, they had a lot of good toys. But this time, he does not want something to play with, he wanted something he can look at while he's listening to his music. And there he saw this rock, it wasn't really a rock. More like a diamond, it's shiny and solid. And the price are just at 300 units.  
"So you found something boy?" Yondu asked as Peter was next to him. He showed him the diamond rock.  
"It remembers me from home and my Momma." The boy said. "She had a lot of this rocks."  
The Captain knelt down to Peter so he can look in his eyes. "You don't have to behave like an adult because of the others." He said. But then he saw the look from Peter and he smiled. "Please don't grow to fast to be an adult." He softly ruffled the orange brown hair.  
"Lady could you find some books for pre teenage boys for 200 units?" he asked the nice lady and she smiled. Peter coughs a few times and sneezed once. "You okay?" Yondu asked after they leaved the shop with the diamond rock and 3 books.  
"I'm ok. Just hungry." He said shyly. It's already dark outside and the air has cooled down.  
"Ok. We will find some good food."  
"Can we Kraglin bring some too?" Peter asked, he always think about other people.  
"Yes we can." Yondu said. "And we will."

After the dinner they are on the way home to the ship, Peter was about to fall asleep so Yondu decided to lift the boy up to his arms, to keep him warm and save. Soon Pete fell asleep. Yondu put Peter to bed after he helped the boy to change his day clothes to Pj's. The boy was so tired so he let him sleep.  
"Good Night Star-Lord." He said to Peter and smiled at the little happy boy who was hugging the diamond rock.  
Kraglin heard everything. "You're really like a father to him." He said after the Captain closed the door from Peters room, it was right next his own Room.  
Yondu blushed. "Shut up." He said  
"Make me." The man with the Mohawk said.  
After the words Yondu pressed his lips to the from his first mate.  
"You asked for." The blue man said.  
Kraglin and Yondu are in a fresh relationship, too new to make is official. But Peter already knew the relationship between Yondu and Kraglin.  
"Let's go to bed too." The Captain said. "I guess the boy is about to get really sick, he had a couple of coughing fits around the day."  
Together, they went to the next room which is captain quarters.

"Captain… I feel hot." A broken voice said.  
Yondu and Kraglin opened they eyes at the same time and looked at Peter who stood by the door.  
"What's up little man?" Kraglin softly asked.  
"My head and throat hurts." Peter said in broken and sick tone as he rubbed his itching eyes.  
"Come here boy." Yondu said and presses a hand against the forehead from the boy. "Slight fever." He mumbled.  
"Can I sleep with you?" Peter asked and made his big puppy eyes.  
"Of course." He nodded and lifted the 8-year old between him and Kraglin. "But tomorrow you will sleep in your own bed." The Captain said but Peter begun to snuggle between both of them, he felt save and felt asleep again.  
"Thanks Daddys…" The boy said.  
The heat shot up on the faces from both Yondu and Kraglin, but they said nothing until Peter was really asleep.  
"It's the fevers fault." The blue man said.  
"Yes. Yes the fevers fault."  
They looked down at this little Terran boy.  
'He is really cute.' Yondu taught

In the morning, Kraglin took care of the fever from Peter. The boy was awake but he felt cold and hot at the same time, he got some medication from the medic.  
"I..I don't want to be sick.." he whined and coughed. "Everything hurts"

The man with the Mohawk sighed "Your fever is at 39.8. It's high for a boy in your age."  
"So the Terran is broken?" Yondu asked and looked worried as he looks at Peter.  
"No he is not broken, he is just sick!" Kraglin said and pushed his Captain by the arm.  
"Oh yes he is broken!" He said and laughed "We need a new one." He was only joking about that to make Peter feel better. Just a harmless joke.

"I'm not broken Yondu!"  
"You're still broken boy."  
"I will eat you, you blue idiot!" Peter said again but he laughed.  
"No, no boy. I will feed you to the whole crew. They never tasted Terran before." And he laughed harder.  
"You're so funny and stupid Yondu, I love you like a dad. And Kraglin too" The boy spoke as he was falling asleep again.


End file.
